


Uni-Jumper: DS9

by orphan_account



Series: Uni-Jumper [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, universe jumping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A teenage boy imbued with the power to travel to different universes finds his way to the space station Deep Space Nine.





	Uni-Jumper: DS9

**NOTE** : this takes place after the episode, " _Q-Less_ ", exclusively because I haven't watched any farther yet.

   O'Brien cranked the panel back in place. "There we go. Surprisingly simple for this station, all things considered. Just a crossed wire." He got up from underneath Quark's replicators and marched off to the bridge. His day was pretty calm. However, when O'Brien got to the bridge, everything had essentially gone to hell. Sisko barked orders left and right; newbies rushed to make sense of the chaos; the engineers were poring over the most in-depth publications they could find; Odo was absolutely seething. The bridge was a pit of confusion.

   "Captain, what the hell is going on?" O'Brien managed to yell above the racket. "Ten minutes I've been gone! Ten, mind you!"

   "A beam of faster-than-light particles just entered the ship," Sisko yelled back. "And we've got no clue where it came from!"

   A quick glance at the information: Something, or someone, beamed aboard the ship with never-before-seen technology, and its sender is untraceable. Whatever got onto the ship also emitted something to the effect of antimatter, but somehow anti-antimatter. "Captain, it's in the Promenade!" an officer gasped. A tinge of  _notice-me-senpai_ could be heard. When they heard that, Odo and O'Brien dashed away in a blink of an eye. Odo sniffed everyone out like a bloodhound, rage filling his eyes.

  O'Brien followed his scanner's clicks until he bumped into a boy about thirteen. The clicks turned into a high-pitched whine. Odo snatched the boy's arms and dragged him along to the bridge.


End file.
